


Det kan du vel!

by Yma



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yma/pseuds/Yma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Il prossimo anno fai quarant’anni ci pensi mai?” continuò girando la testa, con un sorriso di beffa.<br/>Calle sbuffò.<br/>“Non faccio ancora trentanove anni e tu già pensi ai quaranta? Và, dammi qua!”. Appoggiò anche lui la schiena alla testata del letto e poi rubò la sigaretta all'altro per un tiro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Det kan du vel!

Vegard si sporse quel tanto che bastava per allungare il braccio e cercare nel cassetto del comodino le sigarette. Non era pigro, ma aveva appena fatto sesso con Calle e non voleva uscire da quel letto per nulla al mondo. Lui, Calle in quel grande letto, accaldati e soddisfatti; e ora una sigaretta. Sì, non poteva desiderare altro.

“Che clichè! Nemmeno nei film di seconda categoria si vedono queste scene ahah. Non dovresti fumare, comunque” lo ammonì il più grande.

“Da che pulpito” rispose espirando il fumo. Che dolce sensazione.

“Il prossimo anno fai quarant’anni ci pensi mai?” continuò girando la testa, con un sorriso di beffa.  
Calle sbuffò.

“Non faccio ancora trentanove anni e tu già pensi ai quaranta? Và, dammi qua!”. Appoggiò anche lui la schiena alla testata del letto e poi rubò la sigaretta all’altro per un tiro. Vegard rise divertito.

“Lo sai che penso sempre avanti”

“Un po’ troppo, adesso” rise anche lui riconsegnando la sigaretta.

Ma Vegard la spense subito e si girò per impadronirsi delle labbra dell’altro.

“Che bacio rude, sexy” si leccò le labbra il più grande dopo essersi staccato.  
Vegard non si trattenne e lo baciò di nuovo con foga, fino a ritrovarsi più comodamente, sopra di lui.

“Sai, ho un’idea”

“Veg, lo sai che lo farei con te sempre e ovunque ma, uno: lo abbiamo appena fatto e due: siamo sposati. Un minimo dobbiamo mantenerci per stare anche con le nostre mogli”

“No ma che pensi, non ora” rispose sdraiandoglisi di fianco un po’ innervosito. Sì, è vero entrambi erano sposati ma odiava quando parlava della moglie o comunque faceva uscire il discorso del matrimonio. Quella “cosa” era solo loro e in quei momenti Vegard non voleva pensare a nient’altro se non ai loro corpi e alle loro voglie. Niente lavoro, niente show, niente Bård

“E allora cosa?” chiese Calle sollevandosi un po’ per guardarlo bene.

“Che sarebbe divertente farlo nella camera di -Dagens spørsmål -anche in movimento. T’immagini?”  
L’altro ci rifletté un pochino e poi scoppiò a ridere. ”Dio, sarebbe un disastro. Altro che i semplici lividi che ci facciamo ora, non ne usciremmo indenni!”

“Ti sbagli invece. Sarebbe molto eccitante!” Calle lo guardò con scetticismo

“Immagina noi due, che iniziamo per terra sul tappetino grigio “ cominciò con voce calda e suadente

“Poi con una curva ruzzoliamo su un muro. Io che ti avevo già preparato, entro in te con una spinta. Un po’ con le mie forze un po’ per la pressione che riceviamo, vado subito in profondità come non riuscirei mai a fare a un primo colpo. Mentre tu gemi, forte, con un grido strozzato “

“Vegard…” lo supplica per farlo smettere, con poca convinzione , mentre il più piccolo ha cominciato ad accarezzare il suo membro.

“Sì mi chiami, vorresti abituarti al mio corpo ma non ne abbiamo il tempo. Con un’altra scossa, veniamo sbattuti sul divanetto giallo. Sei scappato un po’, ma non del tutto perché ho ancorato bene le mie braccia intorno alla tua vita, così bianca e sottile.” sussurrò nel suo orecchio leccando e mordicchiando il lobo.

“ E infatti non ti do il tempo di capire, che con le mie mani ti spingo verso di me e ti aiuto a seguire il mio ritmo. Prima con calma, uno.. due…” e mentre continuava a raccontare questa sua fantasia, Vegard aveva cominciato a muovere la sua mano per tutta la lunghezza del pene del più grande, seguendo il ritmo della storia.

“Inarchi la schiena, mentre continui da solo quel dolce ondeggiare. Ma ovviamente un’altra scossa ci fa spostare e finiamo di nuovo sul pavimento. Sei così bravo da non rovinare a terra, ma ripararti con le mani e finisci nella posizione più classica. Questa volta ci siamo divisi, ma rientro in te subito ora con colpi decisi e forti. Spinte sempre più veloci, tanto che mi devo appoggiare alla tua schiena per mantenermi. Ti graffio, ti segno mentre il ritmo aumenta e tu emetti un gemito fortissimo e mi chiami”

“Vegard sto-“ lo chiamò infatti Calle avvolgendo con una mano il suo polso, per far capire che c’era quasi

“Sì esatto mio amor, mi supplichi di darti sollievo e appena avvolgo la tua erezione, dopo qualche tocc-“

“Aaaah!”

“Veniamo insieme, crollando a terra esausti e sudati come non mai. Mentre un’ultima scossa ci spinge verso un lato della stanza, che mi permette di stringerti e avvolgere ancora di più”  
Dopo essersi pulito la mano, Vegard poggia la testa sul petto dell’altro ancora affannato. Calle poggia un bacio tra quei riccioli neri e ribelli inebriandosi del loro odore.

“Sei unico” gli sussurra dopo un po’.

Vegard sorride, compiaicuto. Forse ora Calle valuterà sul serio la sua proposta.

Fine!


End file.
